It started with a prank
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Blue always pranks Green and he's sick of it! But when Red and Green attempt to prank Blue, will their true feelings be revealed? An oldrivalshipping one-shot!


Blue had always been a con artist and a prankster, and Green was her favorite target. He hated to be messed with, which made her pranks more funny and worthwhile.

Today, she'd set up another trap that cause Green to dangle from the ceiling. She hid behind his couch as Green entered the living room.

He unknowingly stepped into the circle of rope and was violently jerked upward. He screamed as he was pulled up into the air, hanging upside down.

"Blue!" shouted Green immediately, even before she came out of hiding.

Blue walked over to him, laughing hysterically and wiping away a few tears. Green glared at her as she approached.

"Get me down!" he hissed, swinging side to side as he struggled. He felt light headed as the blood was rushing to his head.

"Whatever you say," giggled Blue, pulling out a pocket knife which she has for Arceus knows why.

She cut him down, not bothering to catch him. He landed face first into his carpeted floor, hurting his nose and causing it to bleed.

He tipped his head back and held his nose. "Dammit, Blue! Someday I'm going to prank YOU. Then you'll be sorry!"

Blue broke out into hysterical laughter. "The day you prank ME is the day when Spoinks grow wings and fly!"

* * *

Green wasn't lying when he said he was going to prank Blue. He'd already come up with a plan. All he needed was some help from Red.

"What do you need me for?" asked Red.

"I need you to help me prank Blue," Green answered.

Red looked at Green as if he were the craziest man alive. "You want to prank Blue? That'll never work. She knows all the tricks in the book!"

Green grunted. "Well maybe I'm not going by the book."

Red wasn't sure what Green was planning, but he'd go along with it. Even he was getting sick of all of Blue's ridiculous pranks.

"What's the game plan?" he asked, eyes burning with excitement.

Green looked over at him and smiled. "Well, you know how Blue likes to listen in on our conversations?"

"Yeah. That gets pretty annoying some times," Red said nodding.

Green agreed that that was annoying. Whenever she eavesdropped, she'd use whatever she heard against them.

"Well what if she heard something unexpected?" asked Green, an evil look upon his face.

Red was getting excited now. "Like what?"

"What if she heard me talking to you about how I secretly have a crush on her?"

Red laughed. "I bet she'd flip out! She'd go crazy! That would be hilarious!"

Green laughed and pulled out a video camera. "And we could get it all on tape. We'll see who's laughing then!"

Red gave Green a high five, laughing at the thought of the look on Blue's face.

The two then set up their plan. They hid the video camera and then Red called Blue.

Blue picked up almost immediately. "Blue here! What do you want Red?"

Red held in a snicker. "Can you come over to Green's? I was hoping you could help me prank him!"

Blue laughed. "Sounds interesting. Sure. I'll be right over!"

Without another word, Blue hung up the phone and ran off to grab her pranking kit. When she arrived at Green's house, she knocked, but no one answered, so she just slipped in.

Blue froze when she heard the sound of someone talking. It sounded like Red and Green's voices.

She slowly sneaked over to the room in which they were talking and peaked in a bit, avoiding being seen. She listened closely to their conversation, looking for blackmail material.

She heard Green talk at first. "Red...there's someone I really like..."

Blue snickered. Oh! Green has a crush? Blackmail, blackmail, and more blackmail! Who was this girl?

"Really?" asked Red. "Who is it?"

Green blushed a bit. "She's one of our friends. She's really pretty and...she's just wonderful."

Hm. Could he be talking about Yellow? She seemed to fit the description very well.

Red cocked his head to the side. "So that means either Yellow or Blue."

Green nodded. "This may sound crazy, but...I'm in love with Blue!"

Blue's eyes widened and her heart beat one million miles an hour. Green liked her? He must be kidding!

Red laughed. "You like Blue?! Don't you hate all those pranks she pulls?"

Green blushed a bit more. "I admit that her pranks can get annoying, but I still like her. She's pretty, smart, and I think we'd be perfect together!"

Blue was shocked. It was true. He liked her. She needed to say how she felt, right?

Blue jumped out of hiding, and ran over to Blue and Red, who turned to face her. They chuckled quietly, knowing there plan was working. But maybe it hadn't worked as they'd thought...

Blue blushed furiously as she stared into Green's eyes, her emotions about to overflow.

She clenched her fists and stared up at Green, eyes sparkling with hope. Then, she went and said how she felt...

"I like you too, Green! I always have. I just didn't know how to say it..."

Green was shocked. He'd thought she would freak out, but she just confessed to him. What should he say?

Now, he was blushing for real. This wasn't just some prank anymore. He realized how he really felt.

Green swallowed and grabbed Blue's hands. "Blue, I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Blue hugged Green tightly, feeling his warmth. "Yes! I will."

Red was very surprised by everything, but decided not to mess with things. He slowly and awkwardly snuck out.

As Green and Blue stared into each other's eyes, sparks seemed to fly around them. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

Then, they kissed. That sealed the deal. They were a couple now. Blue wouldn't prank Green anymore and Green would always protect her. And that's how the story ends.

* * *

Well, there you go, Ruru-chan! Here's the oldrival one-shot you asked me for! Happy Birthday! Thank you for always reading my stories and supporting me. To those of you reading, please check out Rurupuppy2854. She is an amazing author and friend. That's all for now. Bye!


End file.
